This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Funds are used to provide the Casper College/ University of Wyoming INBRE (formerly BRIN) Undergraduate Scholarship Program. The program provides financial support for stipends, equipment, supplies, and travel for students and Casper College (CC) and University of Wyoming/Casper College (UW/CC) faculty engaged in biomedically related research. Interested students apply to the CC Biology Department that selects fellows based on academic achievement, letters of recommendation, and potential for future academic and professional success in biomedical fields. Opportunities in Casper provide students with laboratory and field experience. Students work on projects incorporating techniques and concepts commonly used in biomedical investigations including;microbial identification, DNA fingerprinting, PCR, electrophoresis, protein expression, microscopy, data analysis, diagnostic parasitology, taxonomy and molecular systematics, and disease ecology/epidemiology. During the reporting period we continued the INBRE fellowship program initiated under the original BRIN Community College Grant Program. In addition to supporting fellows we also provide laboratory training, equipment and supplies to support independent study projects for academic credit by students not on fellowships. Students excelling in for credit studies are encouraged to seek fellowship support. For this reporting period we had 4 students supported by fellowships that worked in the laboratories of Drs. Seville, Motriuk-Smith, Burt, and Madsen. During 09-10 an additional 3 undergraduate and 3 graduate students received training and conducted research using INBRE equipment and supplies. In addition some of INBRE supplies supported science demonstration at a local high school discussing aspects of medical microbiology and antibiotic resistance.